Dokter Kyuubi
by Daniel.Sandra
Summary: Mengisahkan seorang dokter perempuan, spesialis kandungan dengan berbagai macam pasien yang dihadapinya. Warning : adult content but no lime/lemon, Genre masih belum jelas may be Hurt/comfort, Family?. Piring mengikuti alur Main Chara : Human/Fem Kyuubi. DLDR, but I hope u like
1. Chapter 1

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

.

*Dokter Kyuubi*

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra

.

.

Rate : T semi M (adult conten but no Lime/Lemon)

Main chara : Kyuubi

Pairing : Mengikuti alur cerita

Genre : ? Dan binggung biar reader yg menilai deh.

.

.

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang lalu, hal itu juga berlaku disini. Gender bender, EYD yang tidak sempurna. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, OOC bila diperlukan, but i hope you like.

.

.

Terinspirasi oleh drama korea kalo gak salah judulnya"'Obstetry and Gynecology's Dokter" maaf Dan lupa. Soalnya Dan liatnya pas jaman kuliah dulu. Hehehe

Tapi Dan gak bakal jiplak plek semuanya, hanya beberapa kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan ilmu kandungan dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

Okey

.

.

Here we go

.

.

Chap 1 Prolog

.

.

Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha (RSPK) merupakan salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Jepang. Bukan hanya kerena fasilitasnya yang lengkap tapi di tunjang dengan SDM yang profesional di bidangnya. Para dokter adalah rata-rat lulusan terbaik dari universitas ternama di Jepang. Termasuk, Kyuubi seorang dokter spesialis kandungan yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di RSPK. Yah, Kyuubi hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyuubi bekerja di RSPK. Suasana Unit Gawat Darurat (UGD) bagian maternitas* nampak sibuk menangani beberap pasien yang ada. Kyuubi berjalan perlahan mengawasi setiap orang yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Minggir, beri jalan." seru seorang perawat yang mendorong brankar di bantu dengan beberapa perawat lain. Nampak wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahun tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di kepala yang cukup serius. Bukan hanya itu, wanita korban kecelakaan itu tengah hamil besarbesar.

"Ini korban kecelakaan mobil barusan." tanya seorang dokter berkacam mata dengan name tag Kabuto.

"Iya, dok."

"Cepat pasang NST*." Kyuubi terus mengawasi keadaan yang bertambah sibuk setelah wanita itu datang.

"Dokter, ini hasilnya."

"Sial, cepat siapkan ruang operasi. Dia mengalami Solusio Plasenta*" seru Kabuto setelah tidak melihat adanya denyut jantung bayi yang terekam.

"Baik."

"Tolong, tolong istriku dokter." seorang pria bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil menghampiri salah seorang perawat.

"Baik, mari ikut saya." Kyuubi mengamati seorang wanita yang di bantu suaminya berjalan mengikuti perawat tadi. Wanita itu nampak sangat kesakitan, namun berusaha ia tahan.

"Silahkan berbaring, dulu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya perawat itu.

"Perutku sakit sekali, argh,,"

"Saat makan malam tadi, anak kami yang berusia lima tahun, tak sengaja menendang perut istriku, awalnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi istriku semakin kesakitan."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kabuto, sepertinya dia adalah dokter jaga disini.

"Pasien ini mengeluh perutnya sakit karena tak sengaja perutnya tertendang anaknya."

"Begitu, pasang NST dan segera bantu yang lain menyiapakan operasi untuk perempuan tadi. Kita kekurangan personil disini." perintah Kabuto.

Perawat tadi pun memasang NST di perut pasien itu. Kyuubi yang sedikit penasaran karena wanita itu terus merintih kesakitan,

"Selamat malam. Apa yang terjadi tuan?"

"Ah, perut istriku tadi tak sengaja tertendang oleh putra kami." Kyuubi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit nyonya?" Kyuubi kembali bertanya.

"Argh,, di,,,di sini." wanita itu menunjuk perut bagian bawahnya.

"Disini?" Kyuubi meletakkan tangannya di atasnya, kemudian sedikit menekan sambil melihat ekspresi wanita tersebut, saat Kyuubi melepas tangannya wanita itu langsung berteriak kesakitan. 'shit.' umpatnya. Lalu menyambar hasil NST yang sudah keluar. Matanya membulat melihat frekuensi Denyut Jantung Janin (DJJ) di atas normal.

"Cepat, aku butuh ruang operasi. Siapkan nyonya ini segera. Ia mengalami Rupture Uteri*." Sontak ucapan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba membuat semua orang memandang dirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa kau?" ujar Kabuto, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar. "Apa dia kepala divisi maternitas yang baru?" tanya seorang perawat.

"Ah,, mungkin saja. Bukankah dokter Chiyo bilang hari ini kepala divisi maternitas yang baru akan datang. Sepertinya memang dia." jawab seorang dokter muda.

Kyuubi tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kabuto dan bisik-bisik tentangnya. "Hei, kau cepat pasang infus pada nyonya ini." tunjuk Kyuubi pada perawat di dekatnya. Kyuubi menyerahkan hadil NST pada Kabuto, Kabuto langsung membaca hasilnya.

"Hei, tapi wanita itu juga harus segera di operasi." Kabuto menujuk wanita korban kecelakaan tadi.

"Bayinya sudah mati, kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Nyonya ini dan bayinya dalam keadaan gawat. Kita harus menyelamatkan keduanya."

"Kamar Operasi sudah siap."

"Baiklah, aku yang akan menggunakannya." ujar Kyuubi singkat.

"Tapi dokter anastesinya belum datang."

"Tak masalah, tapi cepat hubungi dia agar datang. Aku akan memakai anastesi lokal." semua mata memandang Kyuubi kaget. " Tuan, kami harus segera mengoprasi istri anda. Dia mengalami perdarahan dalam karena rahim/kandungannya robek karena tertendang, tolong tanda tangani berkas-berkas persetujuannya."

"Iya, dokter. Tolong selamatkan istriku dan bayi kami."

.

.

.

Kyuubi memasuki ruang operasi setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju khusus ruang operasi. Ini adalah operasi darurat, dia tidak bisa menunggu lama lagi, meskipun dokter anastesi belum datang, ia tetap akan melakukan operasi sesar ini.

"Nyonya, kami akan melakukan pembiusan lokal, anda akan tetap tersadar selama operasi berlangsung. jadi mohon bantuannya."

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk bayiku, dokter."

Kyuubi di bantu dua orang dokter muda sebagai asistennya dan seorang dokter spesialis anak serta seoarang perawat dari ruang bayi.

Operasi pun dilakukan mulai dari mengoleskan antiseptik di perut wanita itu lalu mulai menyuntikkan obat bius. Kyuubi menunggu beberapa menit agar obat bius bereaksi. Kyuubi meminta pisau bedah pada asistennya. Sayatan demi sayatan dilakukan Kyuubi dengan mantap, asisten Kyuubi yang lain membersihkan darah yang keluar dari tempat sayatan agar memudahkan pembedahan. Setelah sayatan terakhir Kyuubi meletakkan pisau bedahnya lalu mulai meregangkan perut wanita itu. Kedua asisten Kyuubi terkejut, tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Rupture/Rupture" ujar keduanya

"Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat ambil section."

"Ah,, iya." asisten berambut coklat cepak itu mengambil alat untuk mengedot darah yang menggenang di perut wanita tersebut.

"Yak,, apa yang kau lakukan." seru seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang operasi. Namun tak ada yang menggubrisnya. "Shit, rupture." langsung saja pria yang baru saja masuk yang diketahui sebagai dokter anastesi itu langsung memasukkan obat pada pada tabung oksigen dan memasukkan obat bius dari sana. "Nyonya tolong hirup oksigennya." wanita tersebut menurutinya. " Benar begitu, anda akan baik-baik saja." Tak berapa lama wanita itu tak sadarkan diri karena efek pembiusan.

Kyuubi mulai mencari bagian bawah bayi kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat bayi itu keluar dari perut wanita itu. Tak berselang lama setelah Kyuubi mengeluarkan bayi tersebut, tangisan keras dari sang bayi terdengar. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menarik nafas lega.

"Klem." Kyuubi memecah keheningan

"Ah, ini." Kyuubi mulai memasang klem di tali pusat bayi lalu memotongnya kemudian menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada perawat. Tangan Kyuubi kembali masuk kedalam perut wanita itu untuk mengeluarkan plasenta* yang masih melekat di dinding rahim.

"Hah, kalian bisa melanjutkannya? tanya Kyuubi sambil bernafas lega setelah berhasil mengeluarkan plasenta dengan lengkap.

"Baik, dokter." ujar sang asisten yang berambut coklat tadi.

Kyuubi kemudian melepas sarung tangannya yang penuh dengan darah dalam cairan dekontaminasi. Lalu mencuci tangannya dan keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter itu sungguh berani. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan dokter Kabuto."dokter muda berambut coklat itu sedang menjahit bekas pembedahan. Sedangkan temannya membantunya sebagai asistennya.

"Kudengar dia calon kepala divisi maternitas yang baru. Kalau dari kemampuannya sih tidak diragukan lagi. Dia sangat tenang. Aku tidak pernah melihat dokter yang melakukan operasi dengan waktu sesingkat itu. Mulai dari membedah sampai bayi lahir dilakukannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Iya kau benar Sai. Dia sungguh hebat."

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan tugasmu Kiba."

.

.

.

.

Berita mengenai kedatangan kepala divisi maternitas yang baru langsung tersebar cepat di RSPK. Apalagi aksinya yang banyak membuat orang takjub untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan dokter baru itu." ujar kepala perawat dari divisi maternitas yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

"Aku juga penasaran Karin, perawat tadi bilang dia berambut merah dan kau tau matanya juga berwarna merah." ujar dokter muda bernama Haruno Sakura

"Wah,,, kalian sedang membicarakan dokter Kyuubi rupanya." ujar Kita yang datang bersama Sai.

"Kalian. Kudengar kalian yang menjadi asistennya tadi? Benarkah dia berambut dan bermata merah?" tanya Sakura dengan raut penasaran pada kekasihnya-Sai.

"Iya" ujar Sai singkat.

"Dia terlihat mengerikan. Ia nampak seperti seorang Lucifer dari pada dokter. Rambut merah dengan mata merah. Hiii~"

"Ck, kau tak sadar kau tak jauh beda dengannya. mata dan rambutmu juga merah, Karin. Dokter Kyuubi lebih cantik darimu. Kau yang lebih cocok jadi lucifer."

"Sialan Kau." Sakura dan Sai tertawa melihat Kiba yang kena pukul Karin.

"Wah,, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Dokter Shukaku, kami hanya sedang membicarakan kepala divisi maternitas yang baru."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dia? Pria atau wanita? Cantik tidak?"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak dokter. Kami jadi bingung dokter." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Shukaku.

"Hehehe." Shukaku, dokter kandungan tampan yang terkenal playboy itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang bisa di pastikan tidak gatal.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya seorang dokter wanita dengan body aduhai di usianya yang hampir menginjak lima puluh lima tahun. " Tapi kebetulan sekali, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

"Dokter Tsunade" ujar mereka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Perkenalkan, dia dokter Kyuubi, kepala devisi maternitas yang baru. Sebelumnya dia bekerja di rumah sakit di pinggiran kota Suna"

"Hm, Saya Kyuubi. Mohon bantuannya."

"Senang bertemu denganmu dokter Kyuubi. Aku Karin, Uzumaki Karin kepala keperawatan di sini. Mereka bertiga ini adalah dokter Sakura, dokter Sai dan dokter Kiba, mereka masih menekuni pendidikan pra dokter spesialis disini."

"Kami mohon bimbingannya dokter Kyuubi." ujar SakuSaiKiba

"Dan pria berambut merah itu adal,,,lah"

"Aku Shukaku, jika kau masih mengingatku." ujar Shukaku memotong perkenalan Karin.

"Hm, mana mungkin aku melupakan playboy sepertimu, senpai." Kyuubi sambil menjabat tangan Shukaku dengan senyum geli.

"Senpai?"

"Hn, dia kakak kelasku saat pendidikan dokter di UK." jelas Kyuubi.

"Iya, tapi hanya dua tahun dan kau sudah mendahuluiku lulus dari sana." gerutu Shukaku yang menuai tawa.

.

.

.

Kyuubi baru sampai apartemennya menjelang sore hari, hari keduanya di RSPK lumayan melelahkan, apalagi tadi harus melakukan dua operasi sekaligus. Entah kenapa belakangan ini dia merasa pusing dan mudah lelah. Pintu lift itu terbuka, Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kemudian memencet angka 10 dimana apartemennya berada. Kyuubi menyandarkan tubuhnya di pojok lift. Pintu lift sudah akan tertutup sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Tunggu." Kyuubi bisa mendengar suara bariton yang masuk indra pendengarnya, tapi Kyuubi tidak mau ambil pusing.

Seorang Pria seumuran atau mungkin lebih tua darinya memasuki lift, saat hendak menekan tombol lift untuk menuju lantai apartemennya, tangan itu berhenti saat melihat tujuan lift itu yang ternyata sama dengan apartemennya di lantai 10. Pria itu melirik sekilas Kyuubi dari barunya, sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati wajah pucat Kyuubi.

"Hei, kau baik-baik sa-" ucapan pria itu terhenti disaat wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu terkulai lemas, hampir menghantam kerasnya lantai lift andai saja pria itu tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Hei,, bangun, sadarlah." dengan sigap pria itu mengecek sekilas kondisi Kyuubi. 'Dia pingsan.'

Menghembuskan nafas lega saat dirasa wanita yang berada di depannya tidak apa-apa.

.

Ting.

.

pintu lift terbuka, namun Kyuubi belum sadarkan diri. Akhirnya pria itu pun membawa Kyuubi dalam gendongannya. Lalu membawanya masuk ke apartemennya.

Kyuubi di baringkan di sebuah kamar luas dengan dominasi warna hitam dan putih, sangat terkesan maskulin.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Kyuubi terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Engh,,, dimana aku?" ujar Kyuubi setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." ujar pria pemilik apartemen sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau,,

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kamus Dan :

1\. Maternitas : pelayanan keperawatan yang di berikan pada wanita usia subur dari masalah kesehatan reproduksi, kehamilan, persalinan, nifas dan bayi baru lahir.

2\. NST : Non-Stres Test digunakan untuk menilai kondisi janin dalam kandungan, apa bayi dalam keadaan baik ato gawat.

3\. Solusio plasenta : keadaan dimana plasenta terlepas dari perlekatannya, sehingga bayi yang masih berada di dalamnya akan dalam keadaan gawat karena suplai oksigen dari ibu ke janin terputus.

4\. Rupture Uteri : keadaan dimana terjadi robekan (rupture) pada rahim (uteri/uterus) keadaan ini akan sangat membahayakan bagi ibu dan janin.

5\. Plasenta : Mungkin sebagian orang awam lebih mengenalnya dengan 'ari-ari', organ vital yang sangat berperan penting untuk menyuplai nutrisi dan oksigen dari ibu ke janin.

.

Bagi yang merasa belum jelas bisa search di mbah Goo ya :3

.

.

.

Halo semua,,,,, Dan kembali hadir nih! Semoga nggak bosen ya :3

Gimana,,, tertarik gak sama fict Dan yang satu ini?

Kalo reader sekalian banyak yang minta lanjut, bakalan Dan lanjutin dengan semangat deh. Hehehe XD

Dan mohon masukan dan koreksi pada reader semua yang lebih tau akan seluk-beluk 'Kesehatan'. Dan sangat menharapkan kritik dan saran demi Kemajuan penulisan fict ini kedepannya. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata Dan ada yang salah dalam istilah kesehatannya dan menjelaskan istilah-istilah kesehatan itu. Dan sudah berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang menurut Dan bisa di terima untuk semuanya.

Jadi tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom repiu ne minna~

Jaa ne (^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2 Pregnancy (Kaka x Anko)

Tak berapa lama Kyuubi terbangun, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Engh,,, dimana aku?" ujar Kyuubi setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." ujar pria pemilik apartemen sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau,,

.

.

.

_A Naruto Fanfiction_

.

.

.

*Dokter Kyuubi*

.

.

.

Naruto dkk milik Om Masashi Kishimoto, but this Fiction belong to me "Daniela Alexsandra

.

.

Rate : T semi M (adult conten but no Lime/Lemon)

Main chara : Kyuubi

Pairing : Mengikuti alur

For this chap : KakaxAnko

Genre : Family ?

.

.

Warning : Seperti peringatan Dan di Fict Dan yang lalu, hal itu juga berlaku disini. Gender bender, EYD yang tidak sempurna. Typo seperti ranjau jadi hati-hati, ide cerita selalu mainstream, OOC bila diperlukan, but i hope you like.

.

.

Terinspirasi oleh drama korea kalo gak salah judulnya"'Obstetry and Gynecology's Dokter" maaf Dan lupa. Soalnya Dan liatnya pas jaman kuliah dulu. Hehehe

Tapi Dan gak bakal jiplak plek semuanya, hanya beberapa kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan ilmu kandungan dan kawan-kawannya.

.

.

.

.

Berhubung yang repiu sudah mencapai target :3 dan juga Dan lagi happy banget karena Barcelona menang \\(^0^)/ viva la Barca

Dan akan menyambung fict ini. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya akan fict Dan.

Serius ya, waktu baca repiu Dan ketawa-tawa sendiri. Padahal seingat Dan, di chap kemarin nggak bahas abang keriput sama sekali. Tapi kenapa yang repiu pada nanyain si keriput ya. Hahahaaha. Mungkin karena Dan udah keseringan buat fict IFK. Jadi kepikiran buat fict lain pair deh #DibakarIFKfans

Okey, berhubung Dan orangnya baik #plak- Abang Itachi dapat peran deh di fict Dan yang ini :3

Mau tau abang keriput jadi apa?

so check this out.

.

.

.

Okey

.

.

Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

Chap 2 Pregnancy (Kaka x Anko)

.

.

.

"Kau,,, siapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini."

"Hn, kau tadi pingsan di lift, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku karena aku tak tau dimana apartemenmu. Kau tinggal di salah satu apartemen di lantai ini?"

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, aku harus pergi sekarang." Kyuubi bangkit dari tempat tidur, baru saja berdiri ia kembali terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Argh"

"Kau tak apa." pria bersurai raven panjang berkuncir rendah itu meletakkan nampan berisi air putuh dan semangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi di bawanya. "Kepalamu masih sakit?" ia membantu Kyuubi kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

"Masih sedikit pusing."

"Hn, minum ini,"

"Terima kasih."

"Istirahatlah dulu disini sampai kau merasa lebih baik."

"Terima kasih tuan?"

"Itachi, panggil saja Itachi."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Itachi-san."

"Hn."

Kyuubi kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala ranjang.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur, makanlah lalu kau bisa minum obat, agar sakit kepalamu mereda."

"Maaf merepotkan anda."

"Hn, tidak usah terlalu formal, bukankah kita tetangga." Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum singkat.

"Ah, maaf tapi, aku belum tahu namamu"

"Aku Kyuubi, aku tinggal di apartemen 1022" Kyuubi mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang berada di nampan itu setelah memakan beberap sendok bubur. 'Lumayan' batin Kyuubi menilai rasa bubur yang masih terecap di indra perasanya.

"Eh, bukankah itu apartemen sebelah? Kau penghuni baru disini, berarti?" entah kenapa Itachi merasa tertarik dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"Benarkah? Aku baru pindah kemarin."

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak tahu. Aku juga baru kembali hari ini dan malah menemukanmu pingsan tadi." ujar Itachi. "Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Kyuubi bisa melihat kehawatiran di mata pria yang baru ia temui ini.

"Hm, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak. Buburnya juga enak."

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Lain kali mainlah ke tempatku. Akan ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihku."

"Hn, pasti." Itachi kemudian mengantarkan Kyuubi ke depan pintu."

"Ah, kita memang bertetangga, 1020" Kyuubi menganggukakan kepalanya paham saat melihat nomor apartemen Itachi yang bernomor 1020 tepat disebelah apartemennya 1022.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Kyuubi bangun kesiangan dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyambar tas dan mantelnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sapaan Itachi yang sepertinya juga akan pergi. Seperti deja vu, kejadian kemarin terulang, pintu lift akan tertutup sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Kau nampak terburu-buru. Kau bahkan tak membalas sapaanku."

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Hn." Keduanya hening, menunggu lift membawa mereka ke basement. "Apa kau sudah lebih baik." tanya Itachi.

"Iya, aku hanya terlalu lelah dan sepertinya tekanan darahku rendah kemarin."

"Hn, jaga kesehatanmu, sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba."

Tak berapa lama keduanya telah samapai di basement dan berpencar ke mobil masing masing. Kyuubi melajukan kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa kali ia menyalip beberap pengguna mobil lainnya.

Jam delapan lebih lima belas menit Kyuubi baru sampai di ruangannya. Dia bisa melihat seorang perawat yang sudah menemaninya dari kemarin sedang merapikan ruangannya.

"Ohayou Matsuri-san. Maaf aku terlambat." sapa Kyuubi lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, ohayou mo dokter. Tidak apa-apa dok, anda hanya terlambat, em,,, lima belas menit."Itu sudah termasuk kategori terlambat."

"Hahaha, yang pentingkan belum ada pasien yang datang dok."

"Iya kau benar. Hah,,, sepertinya hari ini akan berjalan panjang seperti kemarin. Semoga tidak ada opersi hari ini."

"Hahaha, anda berlebihan dokter. Bersemangatlah dokter Kyuubi."

"Iya,, iya,, aku mengerti nona perawat."

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat apa sudah ada pasien yang datang. Permisi dokter." Matsuri kemudian keluar dari ruangan Kyuubi di Poli Hamil, menuju tempat kerjanya yang menjadi satu dengan ruang tunggu pasien di Poli Hamil.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Matsuri masuk kembali dengan membawa map yang berisi rekam medis* pasien.

"Kau baru meninggalkanku tiga puluh menit yang lalu, sekarang kau datang membawa setumpuk rekam medis padaku Matsuri, yang benar saja."

"Ayolah dokter, ini kan sudah menjadi tanggung jawab anda dokter."

"Hai,,hai,, Matsuri-sama. Sekarang kau bisa menyuruh pasienmu masuk."

"Haha,, baiklah. Kyuu-chan." keduanya tersenyum, entahlah mungkin ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Dulu saat Kyuubi masih dalam pendidikan dokter spesialisnya ia bertemu dengan Matsuri yang sudah bekerja di Rumah sakit di Suna. Keduanya cukup dekat, mereka sudah seperti sahabat meskipun usia matsuri beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Kyuubi. Setelah Kyuubi lulus pendidikan dokter spesialisnya, ia jarang bertemu Matsuri. Apalagi ia juga sempat mendengar bahwa Matsuri sudah tidak bekerja lagi di Rumah sakit di Suna.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dok." sapa pasangan suami istri yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Selamat pagi, mari silahkan duduk." Kyuubi menyambut pasien pertamanya dengan senyum ramah

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu Hatake-san." Kyuubi sempat melihat nama mereka di rekam medis yang dia pegang sekarang.

"Sudah sebulan ini saya telat datang bulan dan belakangan ini saya juga mual muntah." ujar si istri yang diketahui bernama Hateke Anko.

"Apa anda sudah melakukan tes kencing?"

"Belum, dia takut melakukan kesalahan, jadi kami memutuskan kesini saja." giliran sang suami yang bernama Hatake Kakasi menjelaskan.

"Ah, kalau begitu. Kita bisa coba lakukan tes kencing terlebih dulu. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuubi mengambil telfon yang berada di mejanya lalu menekan beberapa tombol.

"Matsuri-san bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" setelah mendengar jawaban matsuri, Kyuubi menutup telponnya.

"Anda mencari saya?" Matsuri masuk setelah mengentuk pintu ruangan Kyuubi.

"Tolong antarkan Nyonya Hatake ke toilet untuk pemeriksaan tes kencing."

"Baik dokter. Mari ikut dengan saya Nyonya." Anko beranjak mengikuti matsuri.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu, ini hasilnya." Matsuri kembali dengan hasil tes kencing. Senyuman terukir di wajah Kyuubi.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter? tanya Kakashi tidak sabar.

"Selamat tuan dan nyonya Hatake hasilnya positif. Istri anda tengah mengandung" Kyuubi bisa melihat rona bahagia dari keduanya.

"Lalu, kira-kira berapa usianya sekarang?"

"Dari data yang di berikan istri anda tadi pada perawat saya, disini tertulis sembilan minggu."

"Tapi, kami baru dua bulan ini menikah. Bukankah hitungannya masih sekitar delapan minggu?" Kyuubi tersenyum maklum.

"Bagini Hatake san, perhitungan usia kehamilan, bukan di tentukan berdasarkan usia pernikahan anda ataupun saat anda melakukan 'itu' " Kakashi dan Anko masih mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuubi. "Usia kehamilan di tentukan dengan hari pertama haid terakhir anda nyonya Hatake. Disini anda bilang tanggal tujuh bulan tiga." Kyuubi mengambil kalender duduk di mejanya dan membuka tanggal yang ia maksud. "Kalau anda hitung hingga tanggal sekarang. Usia kandungan anda sudah tepat sembilan minggu hari ini. Dari data ini, kita juga bisa memperkirakan tafsiran persalinannya nanti sekitar tanggal 14 bulan desember."

"Ah, saya mengerti dokter, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bisa mengerti."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang keadaannya."

"Usia kehamilan nyonya Anko masih kecil, pemeriksaan biasa masih belum bisa dilakukan. Kita bisa melakukan USG. Dari situ kita akan tahu keadaan janin anda." Kyuubi berdiri menghampiri sebuah alat USG yang mirip dengan komputer, "Silahkan berbaring disini nyonya, kita lihat buah hati kalian."

Anko berbaring di tempat tidur pasien di samping Kyuubi. "Permisi ya." Kyuubi membuka area perut Anko yang tertutup bajunya. Kemudian ia menuangkan sedikit gel di atas perut Anko. Sebuah alat seperti micropon di letakkan di perut Anko, Kyuubi menjalankan alat itu di atas perut Anko perlahan. Kyuubi menghentikan gerakannya saat dirasa sudah mendapat gambaran cukup jelas di monitornya.

"Anda bisa mendekat kemari tuan Hatake." Kyuubi memperlihatkan monitor tersebut pada mereka. "Nah, ini adalah buah hati anda, ukurannya masih sangat kecil tapi ini sesuai dengan usia kandungan istri anda." Anko dan Kakashi memperhatikan dengan seksama penuturan Kyuubi. "Anda bisa melihat bayangan yang berkedip-kedip ini?" Kyuubi menunjuk monitornya.

"Iya, itu apa dokter?" Kyuubi tersenyum," Itu jantung anak anda. Dia sehat." Kyuubi melihat rasa haru yang membuncah di wajah keduanya.

Kyuubi meletakkan alatnya dan bergerak mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan perut anko yang penuh gel. Lalu membantu Anko duduk dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Mereka bertiga kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Jadi istri dan anak saya baik-baik saja dokter?"

"Dari hasil pemeriksaannya iya, istri anda dan bayi anda sehat."

"Tapi apakah ada pantangan-pantangan makanan atau minuman dan sejenisnya? "

"Begini Hatake-san yang perlu kita ingat, kehamilan itu bukan sebuah penyakit. Selagi nyonya Anko tidak punya alergi atau semacamnya, ia bisa mengkonsumsi apa pun asal tidak berlebihan." Kyuubi menekankan kata 'asal' pada kalimatnya. "Mungkin yang harus dihindari adalah minuman beralkohol, rokok. Karena kedua hal itu tidak baik untuk ibu hamil."

"Ah, baik kami mengerti." - Kakashi

"Tapi, saya mual kalau makan dok." Kyuubi tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Anko.

"Hal itu sudah biasa bagi ibu hamil, apalagi hamil-hamil muda, asalkan tidak berlebihan. Anda bisa makan biskut atau roti, buah-buahan, makanlah sedikit-sedikit tapi sering. Hindari makan langsung dalam porsi besar. Hindari makanan yang terlalu berminyak dan bau-bauan yang bisa memicu rasa mual. Saya akan memberikan resep untuk mengurangi rasa mual anda." Kyuubi kemudian memberikan kertas resep pada Kakashi.

"Saya kurang begitu suka mengkonsumsi susu dokter, tapi nanti suami dan keluarga saya pasti memaksa saya untuk meminumnya."

"Hei, kau memang harus meminumnya Anko, itu juga untuk anak kita." Kakashi mengelus pelas kepala Anko."

"Anda bisa menggantinya dengan yoghurt, keju, ice cream atau yang lainnya, tidak harus selalu susu."

"Dengar itu, Kaka-kun tidak harus melulu susu."

"Tapi tak ada salahnya juga anda mencoba meminum susu untuk ibu hamil, bukankah sekarang ada berbagai macam variasi rasa? Anda bisa mencampurnya dengan puding." Kyuubi menambahkan.

"Tapi, ice cream katanya bisa membuat bayi besar nantinya."

"Bayi besar itu bisa terjadi karena pengkonsumsian ice cream atau semua makanan manis banyak mengandung gula atau karbohidrat. Asalkan kita bisa mengontrol asupan makanan yang masuk, saya kira itu tidak masalah. Atau jika anda memiliki penyakit turunan seperti kencing manis, anda harus berhati-hati karena itu juga bisa menyebabkan bayi besar."

"Jadi seperti itu. Syukurlah saya tidak memiliki penyakit itu dok. Tapi dok, saya itu termasuk orang yang suka makan makanan asam dan pedas. Apalagi biasanya wanita hamil muda seringkan makan buah mangga muda, jeruk yang asam. Apakah boleh dok?"

"Sebenarnya kalau makan sedikit saya rasa tidak masalah. Tapi situasinya berbeda lagi jika anda mengalami mual-muntah. Makan makanan asam dan pedas malah akan memicu peningkatan asam lambung. Itu akan memperparah kondisi anda. Jadi sebaiknya dihindari dulu."

"Baik dokter, terima kasih kami akan melakukan saran-saran anda."

"Karena ini adalah kunjungan pertama anda nyonya Anko, saya menyarankan agar anda melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan laborat, seperti tes golongan darah, tes Hb*, serta tes HIV/AIDS dan Hepatitis.

"Untuk apa dok? Kami berdua berasal dari keluarga baik-baik kok dokter."

"Begini tuan dan nyonya, sekarang semua ibu hamil wajib melakukan tes HIV dan Hepatitis. Tujuan utamanya adalah mencegah terjadinya penularan dari ibu ke bayi. Bukankah mencegah lebih baik dari pada mengobati."

"Baiklah dok, kami mengerti."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya akan membuat surat pengantar untuk anda ke bagian laborat."

"Baik dok."

"Iya. Ada lagi yang perlu di tanyankan?"

"Mungkin untuk sekarang tidak dokter."

"Baiklah, Kalau ada yang perlu di tanyakan, anda bisa menghubungiku."

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Iya, Sekali lagi saya ucapkan selamat atas kehamilan istri anda."

"terima kasih dokter. Kami permisi. Selamat pagi." Kyuubi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

Menjelang makan siang akhirnya Kyuubi bisa sedikit bersantai, pasien terakhirnya baru saja keluar. Ia meregangkan badannya yang agak kaku.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan peregangan badannya. Matsuri memasuki ruangan dengan menenteng sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Ini ada bingkisan untukmu."

"Dari?" tanya Kyuubi sambil menerima bingkisan itu.

"Asisten Hatake-san mengirimkannya barusan. Dia bilang bosnya sangat puas dengan pelayananmu. Ini sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasih. Apa isinya?" tanya Matsuri sedikit penasara dengan bingkisan dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Konoha.

"Hua,,, sepertinya enak." mata matsuri berbinar menatap satu box cupcake dengan berbagai bentuk yang lucu-lucu.

"Kau mau, kau bisa ambil satu atau dua."

"Eh,, benarkah?" Kyuubi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku lapar, kau mau ke kantin bersama?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Eh, aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri."

"Ayolah, kau bisa makan disana bersamaku." Kyuubi memberikan pandangan memohon pada Matsuri.

"Ta,,,tapi. a,,aku sudah ada janji." wajah Matsuri memerah dan Kyuubi sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui alasannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sendiri."

.

.

.

Kyuubi baru memakan makanannya beberapa sendok, ketika ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Kyuubi-san?" Kyuubi mendongak menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh,, Itachi-san?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini." lanjut Kyuubi.

"Aku bekerja disini." Itachi menunjukkan jas putihnya. Ia tersenyum, merasa beruntung karena ternyata mereka juga satu tempat kerja. "Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Te,,tentu."

"Wah,, aku tidak menyangka kita bekerja di tempat yang sama." Itachi duduk di depan Kyuubi lalu meletakkan nampan makan siangnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka. Kau juga bekerja disini." Kyuubi meminum jus apelnya, "Kau dari divisi mana?"

"Perawatan anak. Aku seorang dokter spesialis Anak, Kyuubi-san. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku dari divisi Maternitas."

"Wah,,, jadi kau dokter cantik yang sedang panas di bicarakan itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa perawat dan dokter-dokter di divisiku sedang heboh membicarakan dokter baru yang menjadi kepala divisi maternitas yang baru yang menggantikan dokter Tsunade."

"Ah, kuharap bukan hal-hal buruk yang mereka bicarakan."

"Hahaha,, tenang saja, mereka semua memuji kehebatanmu dalam menangani kasus kemarin. Mereka juga membicarakan kecantikanmu."

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan, aku tak seperti itu. Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu." ujar Kyuubi dengan senyum tipis.

"Menurutku mereka benar. Anda memang cantik dokter Kyuubi."

"Ah,, sudahlah dokter. Aku tidak suka di puji seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak suka saja, karena cantik itu relatif. Kalau anda menyukai sesuatu karena kecantikannya, maka saat nanti dia sudah tidak cantik lagi anda akan meninggalkannya." ujar Kyuubi dengan datar. Sedangkan Itachi terpaku akan ucapan Kyuubi.

"Hn, anda benar dokter." Itachi masih memperhatikan sikap Kyuubi yang sedikit berubah.

"Kurasa bagian maternitas dan perawatan anak akan sering bersama." Kyuubi mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis lagi. Tapi, Itachi masih menangkap kejanggalan dari senyum Kyuubi.

"Hn, kurasa kita akan sering bertemu sekarang."

"Iya, sepertinya begitu." Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan mulai memakan makan siangnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kamus Dan :

1\. Rekam medis : Beisikan status kesehatan pasien dan riwayat kesehatan yang lalu biasanya juga di muat di situ.

2\. USG : Ultrasonografi digunakan untuk mengobservasi keadaan janin dalam kandungan ibu.

3\. Tes Hb : Hb (Hemoglobin) adalah senyawa protein yang mengangkut oksigen dalam sel darah merah dari paru-peru keseluruh tubuh. Tes ini digunakan untuk memilai kadar hemoglobin dalam darah. Kekurangan kadar Hb menimbulkan penyakit anemia (kurang darah). Pada ibu hamil kadar Hb normal adalah 11gr%. untuk perempuan biasa sekitar 12-13gr%

.

Bagi yang belum mengerti bisa search ke mbah Goo ya :3

.

.

.

Waah,,, sepertinya banyak yang nebak benar ya! Iya, sie cowok abang keriput aka Itachi. Hehehe dan Buat yang nanya peran abang Chiput jadi apa udah kejawab juga kan.

Nah,, untuk yang tanya pasien yang di chap 1 itu sapa, Mereka semua Oc tanpa nama. Dan sengaja bikin kayak gitu soalnya cuma prolog aja tentang kejenuisan Kyuubi sebagai dokter.

Nah,,, dari Chap ini dan selanjutnya bakalan ada pairing-pairing baru. Di chap ini Dan bikin KakaxAnko :3

Ada yang mau nyumbang pairing dan kasus yang mau di angkat? Tapi mohon bersabar ya Dan juga perlu pendalaman dulu tentang kasus yang mau di bahas.

Apa hubungan antara Kyuu sama Ita mungkin reader semua udah tau sendiri :3

Pokoknya ikuti aja kelanjutan ceritanya. hehehe,,,

Okey,,, minna. Terima kasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca, fav dan fol.

Dan mohon masukan dan koreksi pada reader semua yang lebih tau akan seluk-beluk 'Kesehatan'. Dan sangat menharapkan kritik dan saran dChapemi Kemajuan penulisan fict ini kedepannya. Dan mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata Dan ada yang salah dalam istilah kesehatannya dan menjelaskan istilah-istilah kesehatan itu. Dan sudah berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang menurut Dan bisa di terima untuk semuanya.

Jadi tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom repiu ne minna~

Jaa ne (^_^)/


End file.
